For You
by Hikaru SD
Summary: Sakura was looking out the window when someone hugs her from behind. SasuSaku het, lemon and mentions of NaruHina.


A/N - This is Hikaru not Lucci-kun, giving out oneshot that suddenly pops out of my mind. Enjoy.

Summary - Sakura was looking out the window when someone hugs her from behind.

Warning - Hmm… should I write lemon? Don't know but there is something. M for a reason :]

Disclaimer - Naruto, psh as if, I'm writing about him, but sadly I don't own anything in this one.

* * *

**For You**

She stares out in the rain thinking how beautiful it is. She closes her eyes and remembers what her team-mate and friend told her _"I'll bring him back, dattebayo" he shouted_. She opens her eyes and drew the curtain close.

Two arms suddenly wrap around her waist and she could feel a warm presence behind her. She smiles and leans back to that warmth.

"What are you thinking about?" a male voice could be heard from her back that ask her.

"Just some old memories." She told him.

"About what?" He asks her.

"About the time you left the village" She turns and looks at his dark orb eyes, "and the promise Naruto gave me that he'll bring you back." She wraps her arms around his neck and slowly closes her eyes. She kisses him in his lip which is wet and soft. She felt his tongue licking her lips asking permission to enter her mouth. She delightfully parted her lips and felt his tongue entering and licking round her inside. She then uses her tongue to lick his. They fought in each other lips. She let out a moan and felt her legs go weak. His arms around her waist didn't let her fall and they continue to make out until lack of air. She parted her lips from his and caught her breath.

She looks at him and smiles sweetly not the smile that she used to give him when they were younger but a real soft sweet smile "I'm glad you came back, Sasuke-kun" she hugs him and whispers.

"If it weren't for you I'll be a killing machine after I killed him." She felt his lips in her forehead. She was then lifted from the ground and is carried, bridal style, to the bed while she kisses him in his neck.

His lips and hers lock while she was slowly being put down to the bed. She tugs his shirt to be with her. She saw him climb up the bed and felt his hands slip up under her shirt. She felt that he cups her tits gently, his lips kissing her neck and licking up to her lips. She moans when her nipples were squeeze, taking this chance his tongue enters her mouth. She closes her eyes and tried to fight his tongue but with both her nipples being squeezed and rubbed she couldn't help but me submissive. His lips parted hers. She looks at him who's removing his shirt. She blushes and looks down her body, she then notice that she was completely naked.

She looks around saw her clothes were on the ground _'when did he-'_ she got startle when she felt his lips on her inner thighs . She looks back at him and saw that his eyes are close while he is kissing her inner thighs.

"This part of yours is so white… it makes me want to mark it more." She saw him smirk as he sucks, she moans while she closes eyes. He continues to kiss and suck other parts of her inner thighs making her thighs sweat. Her legs were forcible to be widely open, she snaps her eyes open. Blushing she tried to cover her pussy from him with her hands.

Her hands were taken away, his hand pinning both of her wrist on to the bed. "What's wrong?" he kiss her lips "It's not like I haven't seen this before" she saw him smirks

"But Sasuke-kun it's so embarrassing…" this earns her a soft chuckle from the raven.

He sat beside her "Sakura… sit on top of me" and she did. He rubs her cult and she moans.

"Sasuke…kun…more…" she panted as he rubs faster. Her legs slowly moves until her legs are widely open. Her lower body raised and slowly closes her as she could feel that she is close to have an orgasm.

"Sasuke-kun" she screams his name as she came and slump back at his chest. She inhale deeply and smells his scent.

"You're so wet" she felt his finger on her hole. She jolts as something else being rubs against her pussy

"Look at what you did to me" he whispers in her ears making her shiver. "I want to be inside you"

"You don't...have to...wait...I want..." she wasn't able to finish her sentence for she felt his cock slowly entering her. Her moans were soft when he was entering her. When his member is fully inside her he stops his movements.

"Sasuke...kun...don't tease me" his cock was suddenly taken out of her and she was turn to face him.

"If you want it, show me" she saw his finger pointing her pussy indicating that she should thrusts herself in to his cock.

She blushes and hesitates but she really wants him inside her. She slowly took his member and places it on her entrance. She slowly pushes herself down and moans when she pushes it deeply inside her. She heard him groan when her muscle inside her squeeze around his member. She then goes up, his member almost out of her, and she thrust his cock in and out of her. Her breathing becomes heavier every time his cock goes in and out of her, her moans gets loader. Her hands cups her both of her tits and gently squeezes her nipples.

"Let me do those for you, concentrate at thrusting" he told her. He rubs and gently squeezes her nipples. She thrust herself up and down on his cock.

"ah...no...more...can't..." Her back tilts and closes her eyes as she came. Her inside throbs against his member.

"Now it's my turn" She heard him whisper. She felt his cock thrusts in deeply inside her. Her moans were louder than before as he thrusts in faster. "Sakura… scream my name…" he sucks her nipples and gently massages her tits.

She feels his member getting bigger inside her. "Sasuke…kun! I… cuming…" her hands on top of his shoulder for support while he continues to thrust harder and deeper inside her.

"Let's cum together" he groans while he says that. As he thrust in one deep one she felt warm liquid inside her filling her up while she screams his name as she came together with him.

They both slump back in the bed and try to catch their breath. She moves in close to him to snuggle him, she felt his arm under her head and other hand strokes her cheek. He kissed her forehead and smiles to her. "Sakura…I lo-" Someone knocks on the door. This made the raven curse someone while Sakura chuckles.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke! I'm here" someone shouts outside the door and can be heard all through the rooms. The both chuckles at the voice and hurried to dress up. "Hurry I can't take it anymore it's freaking raining here, dattebayo."

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto is getting impatient" She gave out a small laughter. "Better hurry before he destroys the door again."

"Tch, that's why I don't want him to be here that idiot" Sakura laughed and gave him a small peck in his lips.

"Just go, I don't want it to be repaired again" She went downstairs to the kitchen and continues her cooking. She heard noises in the other room and then heard sounds of running footsteps going towards the kitchen.

She turns and smiles to the figure.

"Mommy!" The small figure came running towards her.

"'Itachi, don't run you might fall" She reach out both of her hands and bends to hug the small figure who looks about five years old and has black hair, pale skin and green pale eyes _'Damn Uchiha genes'_ she thought. "Where's your younger brother?" She asks him

Before the young boy could answer Sasuke came in "Sakura scold them for me please." He was carrying another black-hair boy who's hugging his neck. She saw Naruto walking behind him.

She looks at her first son Itachi who looks nervous then to Naruto who's looking away and rubs behind his head. "So you guys prank someone again huh?" She release her first son and walk towards Sasuke "Obito look at your mother, please" The younger raven looks at Sakura who has dark black eyes and looks about four year old who held out his hand to her. Sasuke gave her the boy. "Did you have fun?" She asks him

The boy Obito had his head look up to her and had sparkles in his eyes "Yeah! K'shi didn't know what happened!" Itachi came close to his mother "Tachi-nii was so cool" Itachi smiles and Sakura raffles his Itachi's hair.

"Good job I'm proud of you both, now go and play with your older brother" She puts down the boy. They both smiled at her and ran off. She looks at Sasuke who's face is filled with annoyance "The more you tell them to stop the more they will do it, right Naruto?" She smiles at him.

"Yeah! This bastard just don't know how to handle kids" Naruto smiles brightly. "Speaking of kids I have to go back Hinata and my kids, Bye." He vanishes into smoke.

Sasuke hugs Sakura from behind, snaking his hands around her stomach and they both listen to the noises that their sons were making. They both smile. She felt his hand circling in her stomach "I'm really glad that I came back for you." He kissed the back of her head and smiles.

* * *

A/N: was it boring? I can't think right now 'cause I'm sick.

**_- Hikaru_**


End file.
